


Ruthenian Deluge

by leosorrel (orphan_account)



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, anton zaslavski - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom
Genre: AU - Historical, M/M, Poland-Lithuania 1650, Swede-Russo-Poland Deluge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leosorrel
Summary: They met on a dreary spring night in 1650, when Liam was eating the dirt of Ukrainian roads for his last supper during the stormy night. Pan Anton, a man who deeply resented his high status, took in this travelling minstrel, nursed him back to health and let him live in his estate. Several years passed, and now the tides of war are at their doorstep, and neither of them want any part in it. They only want each other, though they will not say it aloud.“Sing, so we are a little less afraid of the night, the cold, the beasts and ourselves. Sing your song, so we are a little bit warmer.”





	Ruthenian Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> ionnsaigh on tumblr.
> 
> This fic is based upon 30+ wikipedia articles, a lot of frustration with myself and the wish to create. Will be updated sporadically. Part 1 will be one-shot like chapters describing the first 5 years of the time line (1650 - 1655). The second part will cover an (as of 23rd July 2018) undecided amount of time in the following year, which will follow a more novel standard of writing.

“Pan Anton,” the old man yelled into the darkness behind him. “Pan Anton, keep up!”  
The wind was blowing into their faces, raindrops plowing across their skin like razors. They were in the pitch black, only sources of light - lightning strikes, which happened far too often. And the thunder, the deafening thunder, together with creaking trees. The legs of their horses were sinking into the mud and they let out desperate neighs. They had to get back to safety - it was his only purpose in life, to keep Pan Anton safe. And now he couldn’t see or hear his master. A wave of cold went down his back that had nothing to do with the chaos around him.  
“Jan, come help!” A muffled yell came from somewhere back on the road.  
“What?”  
“Help me get him up!”  
Jan sighed, trying to pull his horse to go back. The animal was frightened, yet obeyed it’s master. Only the lightning could show him the way.  
As he made his way back to where Anton’s voice could be heard, Jan wondered what the hell was going on. Anton’s horse was a mare, a female, who was he trying to lift up?  
Behind a fallen tree he spotted the mare, and soon Anton’s back could be visible too.  
“Pan, what are you doing? We must go! The horses-”  
“Stop talking and help me!” Anton scolded him, teeth gritted, as he dipped down behind the tree. Jan jumped off, climbed over it and stood next to his master, who was frantically trying to pull something from under the tree.  
The next crackle of lightning revealed a mud covered face next to the tree. Jan’s eyes widened, but he didn’t get to ask questions - Anton elbowed him in the side and made him drag the man.  
Huffing and sighing, they managed to drag the man and his bag out of the mud, and set him on Anton’s horse.  
“Pan Anton, what are you doing? Who is this?”  
“It doesn’t matter. Onwards!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia links for further reading will be posted down here.


End file.
